Sarah Fox
Sarah is one of the main characters. She is the babysitter of Ethan and Jane Morgan. When turned to a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledgling, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood turning herself into a full vampire, sadly for her. Background Sarah was just a normal 17 year old girl who was a big fan of DUSK the movie in which is a parody of Twilight. Her boyfriend Jesse, is a vampire and bites her. Sarah refuses to drink human blood so she stays a fledgling until the last episode of season 1, witch was Re-Vamped the episode in which she had to save Ethan by sucking the venom out of him and turning her into a full vampire. When she comes back she has changed to be more like Erica and a lot less polite and not as intrested in school as she was when we first met her. Relationships Ethan Morgan (2010-present) :Main article: Etharah Ethan is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good (despite the fact she was referring to his blood) which Ethan said back (Blood Drive). She has never called Ethan dumb though she has called Benny a stupid doofus, so she called Benny Names (Blood Drive). She said he was stylish. In the episode (Smells Like Trouble) , Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend and that Ethan is cute, but she might've just said that when she was still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan a lot. Jesse (2010-2011) :Main article: Jarah Sarah went out with Jesse when they met in the Dusk fan club. Once he bit Sarah turning her into a fledgling, she lost interest in him. In the episode Re-Vamped, it shows that Jesse still loves Sarah since he proposed to Sarah that he wants to travel the world with her. Sarah obviously didn't feel the same way since she almost staked Jesse in the heart. Erica (Unknown-present) :Main article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. They seem to always be there for each other, and never let each other down. Sarah is also like Erica's guardian angel, always making sure she's not doing anything wrong. According to a promo, it seems that something will make their friendship suffer in season 2. Now they will be Best Friends Forever. Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season, and then black again in the second season. *Vanessa Morgan tweeted that she and Kate Todd made up their charecter's last names because so many fans asked what they were, Sarah's last name is Fox and that Erica's is Jones. *Sarah is a lot like Erica now that she is a full vampire. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2